


Consumed By Her Fire

by loveoverpride



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: "She is rare and pure. There’s a fire that surrounds her and I am constantly drawn to it. Everything else dulls when I’m in her presence."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Maroon 5's "Woman" and dcTalk's "Consume Me".

I don’t get why I am captivated by her. My thoughts are overcome by her aura, her body, her mind. It is no surprise that I am at her mercy. 

The artist in me looks for the beauty in everything. Every detail is important, even if it’s hidden. I’ve realized that she’s the idealistic muse. She is rare and pure. There’s a fire that surrounds her and I am constantly drawn to it. Everything else dulls when I’m in her presence. 

Call me naïve. It’s fine, I’ve been called far worse. I think, no, I _know_ that I am in love with her.

But here’s the thing. 

I don’t know her. She has not talked to me, or at least not yet. The extent of my knowledge of her is by observing her every chance I get. Our social circles barely intersect, but I’ve mastered the art of being at the right place at the right there.  Unfortunately, I have not reached the level of bravery that requires a conversation. 

Every time she walks by with her selective group of friends, I shudder. Not because of fear, but because every fiber of my being longs for her. It’s hard to contain this. Goosebumps rise on my arms, my stomach aches, and gives away my hunger.

I wasn’t expecting her to look my way. But she does, reaching to my chair in twelve steps. My heart begins to lighten and helplessly drop at the same time. I have no clue what is about to happen next. 

“Hey.”

The biggest lump catches in my throat. She is in front of me. This woman is right here. She’s so close, I can smell the fragrant shampoo or product that saturates her raven hair, which is neatly connected in that braid that swoops over her shoulder. 

“Hi.”

Our eyes lock as she explains her situation.

“Everyone’s starting to dance. My friend told me to find someone. You want to dance?”

“Sure,” I reply quickly, confused by her question. What has possessed her to find me, in this crowded space?  There must be other guys who are looking for a partner. But I decide to not doubt her plan. 

“Lead the way.”


End file.
